<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Turns by Traviosita9124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148378">Taking Turns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124'>Traviosita9124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, background scis &amp; spies, bath tub sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mind if I join you?”</p><p>Jemma’s lips pulled into a smile as she cracked an eye and looked up to see Bobbi, wearing a wonderfully short satin robe that showed plenty of leg. She allowed her gaze to rake over the well-muscled limbs and up to the hint of a shadow that hid what she was certain was her bare sex, then up to meet her blue gaze. Between Bobbi and Fitz, blue eyes would be her undoing, helped along by a hint of brown. </p><p>“Sure,” Jemma replied, shifting to sit forward as Bobbi peeled off her robe and hung it up behind the door, “but you take the back. I think I’m entitled to be held today.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A dose of Simmorse (with implied Scis &amp; Spies) for day 22. </p><p>Today's prompt: In the shower/tub</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma’s lips pulled into a smile as she cracked an eye and looked up to see Bobbi, wearing a wonderfully short satin robe that showed plenty of leg. She allowed her gaze to rake over the well-muscled limbs and up to the hint of a shadow that hid what she was certain was her bare sex, then up to meet her blue gaze. Between Bobbi and Fitz, blue eyes would be her undoing, helped along by a hint of brown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jemma replied, shifting to sit forward as Bobbi peeled off her robe and hung it up behind the door, “but you take the back. I think I’m entitled to be held today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbi slid gracefully into the bath behind her and settled her legs on either side of Jemma’s hips. The smaller woman leaned back into her lover’s embrace, humming in contentment as she felt Bobbi’s arms come around her middle and her chin rest on her shoulder. Jemma could see them in her mind’s eye and knew they were the picture of relaxation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except there was nothing relaxing about this for Jemma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel every one of Bobbi’s curves against her bare skin, a fact that made her heart race faster. Jemma felt the familiar tingle of arousal gather low in her belly and bit her lip to hold back a soft moan. This was not what she’d had planned, but it was certainly a pleasant alternative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were a little rough on you last night, weren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were whispered in her ear as she nibbled on the lobe. This time, Jemma did gasp and pressed ever so slightly back into Bobbi’s hold. Images from the night before when she’d been sandwiched between Fitz and Hunter filled her memory, heightening the sense memory that lingered in the soreness of her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she hummed as she let her eyes slip shut, “they were, but it felt amazing. They always do a rather thorough job though, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt more than heard Bobbi’s chuckle as her hands went active. She started tracing random patterns over her belly, slowly drifting up to her breasts and down to tease the tops of her thighs. Jemma shifted, pressing her legs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure that was quickly building but to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do. How are you feeling? Sore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Jemma admitted as she pressed up into her touch, subtly shifting her hips trying to get Bobbi to touch her properly, “but not so sore that I couldn’t manage a little more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled again and placed another kiss behind her ear. This time, she cupped her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, rendering Jemma’s mind pleasantly blank for a long moment. Bobbi waited just long enough to for the feeling to subside before doing it again, and Jemma swore she could picture her smile in her mind’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little more, hmm?” Bobbi’s fingers dipped between her thighs to skim over her folds, drawing another moan from Jemma. “I think I could handle that. Besides, I was feeling neglected last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her next moan cut off on a chuckle as Bobbi’s description hit her ears. “I seem to remember you putting on quite a show, one that spurred both Fitz and Hunter on.” Jemma gasped again as Bobbi slide first one, then two long digits into her. It felt wonderful, but it wasn’t enough to distract Jemma from finishing what she wanted to say. “In fact, I think you need to make that rough treatment up to me since you caused it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing a bit of mental gymnastics to get to that, Jemma, but,” she pressed a third finger in and made sure to set the heel of her hand directly over her clit, “I can overlook that when you’re this wet for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbi pressed another kiss to her neck and began working her body in earnest, her fingers plunging in and out of her cunt with the perfect force and speed to make her gasp and moan. Each breath forced her breast further into her girlfriend’s palm, a fact she took advantage of by pinching her nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was jealous of them last night, you know. I wanted a taste of you myself but had to let the boys have their turn. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is,” Bobbi continued, “to know exactly how often I could make you come, but waiting to watch the boys do it instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma did in fact understand that frustration and knew exactly how good it made the next round of orgasms. A little competition had proven to be very healthy for their relationship and she wasn’t above stoking it further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk is cheap. Why don’t you show me instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were magic words. Bobbi let out a low growl and started to finger her in earnest, working Jemma’s cunt perfectly until, a few short minutes later, she was coming. She felt her sex clamp down on Bobbi’s digits, felt the gush of arousal that was swept away by the water in the tub, and saw stars burst behind her eyelids as the sounds of pleasure and sloshing water mixed together and bounced off the tile walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her fingers slowed and Bobbi pulled them from between her thighs. She went back to soothingly stroking her hands over her body, bringing her down from the high of climax gradually. As soon as she was able, Jemma opened her eyes and let out a happy sigh, the very picture of contentment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma nodded and swallowed to wet her throat so she could answer, “Better than good, honestly. I feel almost bloody perfect. But,” she sat up and carefully turned around, doing her best to straddle Bobbi without knocking too much water out of the tub, “I know you could make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbi grinned up at her as her arms came around her waist, blue eyes shining bright. Jemma wrinkled her nose at her and leaned in for a proper kiss, doing her best to take Bobbi apart with lips and tongue, as well as distracting her from where her hand was going. It nearly worked, too, until her fingers brushed against her lower belly. Bobbi gasped in shock and Jemma took the opportunity presented, slipping her hand between her girlfriend’s legs and teasing her fingers over her folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me what I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbi’s only answer was to tilt her chin up to silently beg another kiss as Jemma’s fingers slipped inside her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>